little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (Rapunzel version)
After the merpeople and mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A mole with light gray skin, darker gray fur, a pointed snout, a pink nose, and black beady eyes, wearing ice blue swimming trunks, named Digger, appeared. Digger cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Hokey!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Merpeople and mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a wolf with tan fur, a black nose, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a gold crown in place of his usual purple hat with a black rimband and matching cuffs instead of his traditional white shirt collar and black bowtie. His name was Hokey Wolf. Majestic and proud, Hokey smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Hokey sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the merpeople and mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous JIMINY CRICKET!" Digger announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a green cricket with antennae, wearing a blue top hat with a yellow band around it. He also wears white gloves, orange swimming trunks, and a yellow flippers. Anyway, Jiminy waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Hokey. Hokey spoke to Jiminy. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Jiminy." Hokey got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Jiminy chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Hokey's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Rapunzel." said Hokey. Jiminy turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Rapunzel was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Rapunzel should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his hat. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Jiminy swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - three mice and three human girls in each shell. One of the mermaids was a light brown female adult mouse with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear scarlet red fins, wearing a green shell bra. She also wears a red hat with lighter red feathers. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Hokey's first-born daughter. The second mermaid was a 5-year-old Scottish-British girl mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Hokey's second-born daughter. The third mermaid was a fairy with short, black hair, green eyes, red lips, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins, wearing a red shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, red, fish-like hat. Her name was Crysta, Hokey's third-born daughter. The fourth mermaid was a girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins, wearing a teal shell bra. She also wore a wears a big blue hat with spikes. Her name was Thumbelina, Hokey's fourth-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was another fairy with blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and a green mertail with clear lighter green fins, wearing a light green shell bra. Her name was Tinker Bell, Hokey's fifth-born daughter. The sixth and last mermaid was 16-year-old Russian-Jewish mouse with brown fur, with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, blue eyes, red lips, rouge on her cheeks, and an orange mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a black shell bra. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz, Hokey's sixth-born daughter. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Oh, we are the daughters of Hokey Great father who loves us and named us well Hokey stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Mrs. Brisby Mrs. Brisby popped up with her hat with feathers. Mrs. Brisby: La la la La la la La la LA! Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Olivia Olivia floated up with baby blue feathers and put them behind her back. Olivia: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Crysta Crysta: La la la! Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Thumbelina After Crysta, came Thumbelina. Thumbelina: La-a la la! Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Tinker Bell When she was done with her solo, Tinker Bell swam forward to the stage. Tinker Bell: La la la! Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: Tanya Tanya: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Thumbelina now wearing an elastic band of daisies behind her pony tail) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Jiminy continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Hokey got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Crysta, Thumbelina, Tinker Bell, and Tanya: To sing a song Jiminy wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Rapun-'' Jiminy and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Rapunzel? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Jiminy cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Hokey, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "RAPUNZEL!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake